Digital maps are found in and may be displayed by a wide variety of devices, including mobile phones, car navigation systems, hand-held GPS units, computers, and many websites. Although digital maps are easy to view and to use from an end-user's perspective, creating a digital map is a difficult task and can be a time-consuming process. In particular, every digital map begins with storing, in a map database, a set of raw data corresponding to millions of streets and intersections and other features to be displayed as part of a map. The raw map data that is stored in the map database and that is used to generate digital map images is derived from a variety of sources, with each source typically providing different amounts and types of information. This map data must therefore be compiled and stored in the map database before being accessed by map display or map rendering applications and hardware.
There are, of course, different manners of digitally rendering map images (referred to as digital map images) based on map data stored in a map database. One method of rendering a map image is to store map images within the map database as sets of raster or pixelated images made up of numerous pixel data points, with each pixel data point including properties defining how a particular pixel in an image is to be displayed on an electronic display device. While this type of map data is relatively easy to create and store, the map rendering technique using this data typically requires a large amount of storage space for comprehensive digital map images, and it is difficult to manipulate the digital map images as displayed on a display device in very many useful manners.
Another, more flexible methodology of rendering images uses what is traditionally called vector image data. Vector image data is typically used in high-resolution and fast-moving imaging systems, such as those associated with gaming systems, and in particular three-dimensional gaming systems. Generally speaking, vector image data (or vector data) includes data that defines specific image objects or elements (also referred to as primitives) to be displayed as part of an image via an image display device. In the context of a map image, such image elements or primitives may be, for example, individual roads or road segments, text labels, areas, text boxes, buildings, points of interest markers, terrain features, bike paths, map or street labels, etc. Each image element is generally made up or drawn as a set of one or more triangles (of different sizes, shapes, colors, fill patterns, etc.), with each triangle including three vertices interconnected by lines. Thus, for any particular image element, the image database stores a set of vertex data points, with each vertex data point defining a particular vertex of one of the triangles making up the image element. Generally speaking, each vertex data point includes data pertaining to a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional position of the vertex (in an X, Y or an X, Y, Z coordinate system, for example) and various vertex attributes defining properties of the vertex, such as color properties, fill properties, line width properties for lines emanating from the vertex, etc.
During the image rendering process, the vertices defined for various image elements of an image to be rendered are provided to and are processed by a processor such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) to produce a two-dimensional image on a display screen.
The use of vector graphics can be particularly advantageous in a mobile map system in which image data is sent from a centralized map database via a communications network (such as the Internet, a wireless communications network, etc.) to one or more mobile or remote devices for display. In particular, vector data, once sent to the receiving device, may be more easily scaled and manipulated (e.g., rotated, etc.) than pixelated raster image data. However, the processing of vector data is typically much more time consuming and processor intensive on the image rendering system that receives the data. Moreover, using vector image data that provides a higher level of detail or information to be displayed in a map leads to a higher amount of vector data or vertices that need to be sent to the map rendering system from the map database that stores this information, which can result in higher bandwidth requirements or downloading time in some cases.
Moreover, in the case of both rasterized map images and vector data generated images, text, such as that used to label streets, roads and other features of a map, is generally stored as a predetermined image. Such images are hard to manipulate so as to vary the placement of the text. In a pixelated map image, for example, the text is located in a fixed position with respect to other map features and it is thus difficult if not impossible to change the orientation or placement of the text with respect to other image objects. When using vector data, text is typically stored as a fixed image or string that is not tied to other map features and thus can be placed at different locations within a map.